Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of rules engine computing, and, more particularly, to a business rules engine ecosystem.
Business rules reflect business policies, examples of which include discount schemes for products, conditions for bank loans, etc. Business rules are defined by business owners or people with decision making authority. Business rules are written in the form of computer program instructions by rule developers. A business rules engine is a computing resource(s) that executes one or more business rules. A business rule typically consists of two parts: a condition and an action. A business rules engine evaluates the condition and then performs the action accordingly.